


And it was sad

by Rachel500, TrekCat (Rachel500)



Series: Sad and Beautiful [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/TrekCat
Summary: Ashildr's decision to step in to save her family when Thanos attacked has a consequence.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Sad and Beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	And it was sad

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where which picks and chooses canon from both MCU and Doctor Who. Spoilers for MCU and Doctor Who.
> 
> Content warning: Reference to canon character deaths and violence.
> 
> You may need to read part 1 to understand this part given the non-linear narrative. The first part was written for Fluff Bingo challenge but this part is a bonus of all the vignettes I decided not to use in that fic as (a) it would have blown the word count for the challenge, and (b) the narrative of these has a much sadder tone.

**And it was sad**

**_1986_ **

Ashildr watched carefully as Clara finished tying the banner to the light fitting on the wall. She gazed at it critically and nodded. It was straight. Ish.

_“Happy 40 th Birthday, Anthony!”_

Ashildr looked around at the milling crowd of friends and family in the café and sighed. River still hadn’t shown up.

“She’ll be here,” Amy said, passing Ashildr a glass of wine.

The red head had a streak of grey in her hair and there were lines on her face showing her age, but she was as feisty as ever. She wore a ruffled white blouse with wide shoulder-pads teamed with stone-washed jeans. She was in flats but Ashildr still felt tiny next to her.

Ashildr had kept her own outfit basic: jeans and a shades-of-grey sweater in a geometric pattern. She’d lived through shoulder-pads too many times to want to ever wear them again.

“You have a lot of confidence in your daughter,” Ashildr commented, taking a sip of the wine.

“She’s my daughter,” Amy quipped back. “River wouldn’t miss this.” She shook her head. “I can’t believe Anthony is forty. It feels like yesterday she was giving birth to him.” She sniffed. “You haven’t aged a bit.”

“I never will,” Ashildr said simply. 

The device inside of her always fixed the signs of aging. She’d taken to dying grey into her hair at times during her long, long life just to be taken seriously. She hadn’t bothered with it yet. Everyone in her life who mattered knew the truth, and the neighbourhood was frankly used to the bizarre and bewildering thanks to a combination of SHIELD and River.

She lifted her wine glass as Clara approached them. “Neither will she.”

“It’s sickening,” Amy teased.

Clara slid around a group of Anthony’s fellow SHIELD agents. “What’s sickening?”

“How you never age,” Amy answered, waving her glass at both of them. “You’re going to stay young and beautiful forever.”

“Like vampires,” Clara said dryly.

Amy shuddered. “Not like vampires. I’ve met vampires.”

Clara accepted a glass of wine from a SHIELD agent. She took a large gulp. “It’s becoming a problem at SHIELD. I think I may have to leave.”

“What will you do?” asked Amy.

“I was thinking I might go back to England for a while,” Clara mused out loud. “Maybe go back to teaching.”

“Rather you than me,” Amy gave a mock shiver. “You could stay here and write about your adventures.”

“Nah,” Clara shook her head. “I don’t have the patience for that type of thing.” She craned her neck as she searched the crowd for something. “Is River not here?”

“She’ll be here,” Amy said a note of warning in her voice.

Clara raised an eyebrow. “She’s cutting it fine. Rory’s meant to be arriving with the birthday boy in ten minutes.”

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly snapped it closed. She smiled and gestured at the door. “What did I tell you?”

River sauntered through the crowd. She was dressed for the evening in a beaded gown, a feathery cape around her shoulders. Her hair was in an up-do. 

“Sorry, Himself showed up and we ended up going out for dinner after a lovely cruise,” she snatched a glass of wine from an agent and gave them a saucy smile to soften the blow of losing their alcohol. “I had to tell him I was popping to the bathroom.”

“You look gorgeous,” Amy greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

“He has a new suit,” River babbled, “and a new haircut.” She tilted her head contemplatively and grinned at Clara and Ashildr. “He’s like an entirely new man.”

They smiled back at her, although Ashildr knew Clara would be feeling the same bittersweet angst that coursed through her.

“I like it,” River declared. Her face softened into a regretful smile.

“Everyone!” Amy suddenly shouted. “Places!”

There was a rush to find hiding spots and the chaos of the surprise as Rory ushered Anthony in through the door.

Ashildr watched as Anthony swept River up into a hug. She caught him whispering ‘thank you for coming, Mum’ into her ear. 

“He looks so like him,” Clara commented quietly beside her. “Same floppy hair, same eyes.” Her tone was wistful.

Ashildr hummed. She’d never met Clara’s original Doctor; the husband of River Song; the son-in-law of the Ponds.

“Are you really leaving SHIELD?” asked Ashildr, changing the subject.

Clara shrugged. “Maybe I like the idea of not being shot at for a while.” She looked around. “I can’t believe you’ve stayed with the café all these years.”

“I like it here,” Ashildr said honestly.

“Well, only another sixteen years to go,” Clara turned back to Ashildr with a smile. “Then we can leave.” She lifted her empty wine glass. “I’m going for a refill.” 

Ashildr watched her go. She glanced around the café and frowned. 

She wasn’t sure she wanted to leave anymore.

**_1978_ **

Ashildr wasn’t surprised to see Rory enter the door of the café. He nodded at her, in the awkward but unassuming manner that characterised the Doctor’s father-in-law. 

Middle-age was catching up with him, a softening of his torso around the middle, although he was still slim built. There were more lines across his face and grey mixed in the light brown hair. 

He was dressed casually in jeans and a stripy jumper. He hung his jacket up on the coatrack. 

“How long has he been here?” asked Rory.

Ashildr glanced over her shoulder and at the back table where Anthony had spent a lot of his childhood doing his homework. “It’s his second cup of coffee.”

Rory sighed. “Has he said anything to you?”

“Nope,” Ashildr shook her head and looked at Rory speculatively. “Do you know what’s wrong?”

“I have an idea,” Rory said simply.

Ashildr smiled. “Pot of tea?”

“Please, and oh, do you have any…”

“Bourbons?” Ashildr nodded. “I’ll put some out for you.”

Rory headed over to the table to join his son. “May I join you?”

Anthony looked up from his half-drunk cappuccino and nodded. “How’d did you find me?”

Rory shrugged as he sat down. “You always come here when you’re upset.”

Anthony grimaced.

Rory waited until Ashildr had set the pot of tea and plate of biscuits down. She set the tray on the empty chair and made her way back to the counter. 

Ashildr unashamedly eavesdropped. Anthony was one of her favourite people and whatever was bothering him…she wanted to be there for him.

“Have a biscuit,” Rory pushed the plate towards Anthony snagging a chocolate-y biscuit for himself.

Anthony picked up the bourbon and dunked it in his coffee.

Rory winced hard enough that Ashildr found herself wincing in sympathy. 

“Did Mum send you?” asked Anthony. 

Rory shook his head. “She knows something’s up with you though. You’ve been quiet since you came back from your last SHIELD mission.”

Anthony grimaced. “It’s nothing to do with the mission…not really.”

Rory casually ate his biscuit and drank his tea.

“I was…it was a honey-pot mission,” Anthony said suddenly. “I was the…uh…”

“Honey?” suggested Rory.

“Yes,” Anthony flushed bright red. He shoved his floppy brown hair back out of his eyes. “I was the honey for the guy we were after. It was, uh, a _guy_.”

“Okay,” Rory said slowly, gesturing with his cup, his entire attention on his son. “And you were…”

Anthony’s gaze darted around the room and Ashildr pretended she was busy drying a plate she had already dried four times.

“Attracted,” Anthony blurted out. “I was attracted.”

“To the guy,” Rory stated for clarity.

Anthony pushed a hand through his hair. “I’m…I always thought girls, you know. I mean, I kissed Sarah Kapinski when I was ten.”

“I remember,” Rory said, “she bloodied your nose.”

Anthony blushed red again. “And I’m not…I mean, I’ve _been with_ a few girls.”

“Did you wear a condom because…”

“Yes, Dad!” Anthony squirmed in his chair. “God! I don’t need the safe sex talk again!”

“Maybe you do,” Rory said, “I only really covered sex with girls and if you’re bi or gay you should really…”

“I’m not!” Anthony protested.

Rory looked at his son carefully. “Anthony, you do know your Mum and I won’t care if you are?”

Anthony stayed silent.

“Your Mum thought I was gay for ages,” Rory said.

Anthony looked up sharply at his father.

“It took Mels pointing out to her that I wasn’t interested in other girls because I was madly in love with her before she realised that I wasn’t,” Rory continued. “She was still my best friend.” 

“But it’s different, isn’t it? I mean, I’m her son, I’m your son,” Anthony said quietly.

Rory picked up another biscuit. “I won’t pretend we won’t worry,” he said, “being bi or gay _now_ isn’t like how it was in our time. The majority of society thinks it’s wrong or perverse whereas the majority of people knew it wasn’t when we come from; it was just the way sexual orientation panned out for some people. It won’t be easy to be gay now.” He shook his head. “I doubt it was easy even in my time, but at least people didn’t act shocked about two blokes kissing or two women getting married.”

Anthony sighed heavily. “What about the bio-parents?” Anthony had been told the truth about his parentage at eighteen. He’d been upset, but he was too well loved for it to matter. His biggest disappointment though was never meeting the man who was his biological father.

“Neither of them will care about you being gay,” Rory stated with blunt and simple honesty. 

Anthony was quiet for a long moment. 

Rory kept eating his biscuit and drinking his tea. 

Ashildr resisted the urge to go over and comfort Anthony herself; to tell him about the journey she’d made in understanding the universe and that at the end of the day, it didn’t matter what gender or species people loved, just that they loved.

She grimaced. It had taken her a long time to slough off her own prejudices, built up over centuries even if she couldn’t quite remember it all. Some of them had been ingrained and taken centuries to erode.

“Dad,” Anthony whispered, “I think I might be gay.”

Rory just reached out and clasped Anthony’s hand on top of the table. He squeezed it and reached over to tug Anthony closer to him so he could kiss his son’s head. He eased back and held Anthony’s eyes, unaware of the bell ringing at the door. “I love you, son.”

Ashildr sighed, ignored how her eyes prickled hotly; she was not crying – she hadn’t cried in a billion years – and turned to face her new customers.

She froze.

They were distinctly not-human.

Purple coloured, bright orange eyes, and no hair. They had dressed in suits. They ignored Ashildr, clearly dismissing her as unimportant. That suited Ashildr. She reached for the weapon she kept under the counter.

The aliens traversed the café to the table where Anthony was already shifting into SHIELD mode, rising to meet them. Rory did the same, sliding out of his chair – the aliens ignored him too, focused more on Anthony.

“You are Anthony Williams?” The taller of the two said.

“Who wants to know?” asked Anthony, regarding both aliens with suspicion.

“It is rumoured that you are the child of River Song,” the alien smiled revealing pointed sharp teeth, “she owes us.”

“You will come with us until River Song repays her debt,” the second alien confirmed.

“Yeah, I don’t think so,” Anthony said – and moved. 

He tossed the pot of tea into the face of the first alien…Rory slammed the tea tray into the face of the second, knocking him down and out…Anthony kicked the alien’s knee and sent him to the floor…Rory hit it with the dented tea-tray. Both aliens were unconscious.

Anthony stared in surprise at his father. “Dad! Who knew you were this much of a bad-ass!”

Rory shrugged. “Go and call River. She can come and sort this mess out.”

Anthony grinned and hurried into the control room.

Ashildr put her weapon away and walked around to help Rory secure the hands of the aliens with their own kipper ties. “Nicely done,” she said, not hiding how impressed she was. “I guess the Lone Centurion still lives on.”

Rory grinned back at her sheepishly.

**_2016_ **

Ashildr didn’t have to look to know it was him as soon as he walked in the café. She watched him take in the décor, poke at a lamp fitting and knock on the wood of a table.

He finally sat down like he was an absent-minded professor at the table in front of the window. His mature look, the slightly curlier mad grey hair, all of it added to the impression. 

Ashildr finished with the group of tourists, handing them the credit card receipt with a smile. They’d tipped very well. “Enjoy the Statue of Liberty!”

The group trouped out and Ashildr flipped the sign to closed in their wake.

She went to prepare a tea-tray. She slid into the chair opposite and poured them both a strong cup of Darjeeling.

“It’s good to see you again, my friend,” Ashildr said.

“Is it?” the Doctor asked brusquely.

“Of course,” Ashildr tilted her head and peered at him. “You never believe me when I say we’re friends.”

“Frenemies is a thing,” the Doctor retorted. “Apparently.” 

“It is,” Ashildr said with a smile, “but we’re not that. You and your friend Missy now?” She sat back and sipped her tea. “That would be the textbook definition.”

The Doctor huffed. He glanced around. “This is a TARDIS.”

“It is,” Ashildr agreed, “you and a companion stole it.” She hadn’t heard from Clara for years.

The Doctor frowned, the gap in his memories making his mind slide over the incident. “I don’t remember.”

“You lost your memory just after that,” Ashildr said. “It was your own fault.”

“It often is,” the Doctor agreed. 

“Thank you for saving New York from Harmony Shoal,” Ashildr said. “Brain creatures are really icky.”

“I thought it was The Ghost who saved New York,” the Doctor countered.

“He’s just the latest superhero on the scene,” Ashildr pointed out, “not the original Doctor.”

“How do you know about that?” The Doctor asked, suspicion gathering in his eyes again.

“I know lots of things,” Ashildr said. “Besides, my nephew-in-law is Tony Stark.”

The Doctor flinched almost imperceptibly. He shifted position, leaning forward. “Ashildr, I came because…” he paused as though to gather his thoughts. He looked away, out toward the street. “Before she went to the library, River and I went to Darillium.”

“Ah,” Ashildr knew the story all too well. The Doctor and River Song’s last night by all reports. River had never spoken about it.

“She told me,” the Doctor said simply.

Ashildr didn’t need to ask what River had told him. “And you’re _here_ because?” Her tone was sharp; why hadn’t he gone to see Pepper herself?

“Why’d you think?” The Doctor snarled. He breathed in deeply and gathered himself. “Because, you knew my son,” the Doctor said. “I wanted to talk to someone who knew him before he died.”

Ashildr stared at him, disconcerted. “What exactly did River tell you?”

The Doctor made an angry gesture and shifted position again. “She told me she’d given birth to our son and left him with…with Amy and Rory here in New York in the nineteen-forties.”

Ashildr nodded. “And?”

“And?” The Doctor threw back at her.

“And,” Ashildr reiterated. “What else did she tell you?”

“That he was perfect,” the Doctor snapped his mouth shut. 

Hurt flickered through his eyes like a thunderstorm. Ashildr felt her heart soften a touch towards the man who had trapped her in an immortal life. She hadn’t known for certain that River hadn’t told him before, but she’d suspected and hadn’t truly agreed with it. 

“Anthony _is_ perfect,” Ashildr said firmly.

The Doctor reared back in his chair. “Anthony Brian Williams died in 2002.”

“He did,” Ashildr said, “but it turned out that he inherited his father’s ability to regenerate.”

The Doctor stared at her, bushy eyebrows almost half-way up his tall forehead. “But that means…” he began. “He’s still alive?”

Ashildr nodded.

“He’s still _alive_!” The Doctor got up and paced, whirling around as he assimilated the information. He stopped abruptly. “But then…where is he? What’s he doing?” He looked at Ashildr. “Does he know about me?”

“Amy told him everything on his eighteenth birthday,” Ashildr said. 

“Then…” the Doctor sat back down with a thump. “He must hate me.”

“No-one was ever sure if River had told you,” Ashildr said quietly.

The Doctor looked down at the table. “I know why she didn’t tell _me_ , but she loved me, other me.”

“It wasn’t safe,” Ashildr pointed out. “A child of the Doctor’s? Your enemies would have rejoiced at the chance to get back at you.”

“I’ve had a child before,” the Doctor said. “My granddaughter settled in London. I have two great-great grandsons.” He sighed. “Their father couldn’t regenerate; too much human and not enough Time Lord. He called them Morgan and Aston.”

Ashildr tilted her head thoughtfully. “River was conceived on the TARDIS, wasn’t she?”

The Doctor grumped. “Don’t remind me.”

“River had regenerative powers until she used them to save you,” Ashildr reminded him, “maybe it’s the same with Anthony. I assume he was also conceived on the TARDIS?”

The Doctor blushed. “Most likely.” He made a fidgety gesture. “There was a hiccup with time.”

“Well then,” Ashildr said, waving her mug at the Doctor, “mystery solved.”

“So, where is he?” The Doctor got up again. “If he’s alive then he…” he stopped and whirled around to face her. “Please tell me he’s not Tony Stark.” He gestured. “I mean, he’s brilliant, of course, so if he is, it would make sense, but I met him when he was a child and he was so annoying and…what if I found my own child annoying?!”

“He’s not Tony,” Ashildr said amused. She smiled. “He is, however, married to Tony.”

“Married?” The Doctor’s bushy eyebrows joined together as his face shifted into quizzical thinking mode. “But Tony Stark is married to that woman,” he clicked his fingers, “you know, that woman with the red hair and…”

He stopped suddenly. “Red hair. He has red hair.”

“The name you’re looking for is Pepper Potts,” Ashildr supplied. 

“I knew that!” The Doctor declared. “Right, well, I should probably…” he motioned at the door.

“I’d stay,” Ashildr advised him. “TARDIS has already probably told JARVIS. She’s very fond of Pepper.”

“And JARVIS?”

“Tony’s A.I.,” Ashildr confirmed. “Also very fond of your daughter.”

The Doctor looked flummoxed. “You mean…”

“She’s probably on her way,” Ashildr said, draining her mug. She got up out of her chair as her eyes caught on a vehicle careening down the street. “In fact…”

The car screeched to a halt in front of the café.

A huffing Happy got out and ran round to open the door only to find Pepper already clambering out by herself.

The Doctor whirled around to stare at Ashildr. “What do I do?”

Ashildr lifted an eyebrow in silent remonstration.

“Right,” the Doctor said and braced himself.

Pepper hurried in and froze at the sight of the Doctor in front of her.

The Doctor smiled nervously, his fingers tapping against the wooden table-top. “Hello, Anthony.”

And Pepper threw herself into her father’s arms with a muffled sob. The Doctor flailed for a second, before he awkwardly hugged his child. Ashildr walked away and left them to it. It was past time.

**_2030_ **

“Happy Graduation!”

Ashildr smiled at Peter Parker’s blushing face as he entered the café. His Aunt May hugged him from one side while his girlfriend MJ hugged him from the other.

Tony stopped clapping and walked across to greet his protégé, slinging an arm around Peter’s shoulders and guiding him over to the massive three-tiered cake Ashildr had made. The top layer had a sugar fondant Spiderman taking down the Green Goblin.

“This is great!” Peter declared. He beamed at Ashildr. “Thank you for making it.”

Ashildr hugged him. “You deserve it.” She tucked a strand of her grey hair behind an ear absently.

“Well done, Spiderling!” Tony patted Peter’s back lightly. “You did great. You know there’s a job waiting for you at Stark Industries, right? You can do your post-grad study as part of it and there’s…”

Pepper slid into place beside Tony, hugging his shoulder. “And there’s plenty of time to tell Peter all about it. Let him enjoy his graduation!”

“It’s fine, Pepper,” Peter said, only just not flubbing her name. He still had a tendency to call Pepper ‘Miss Potts’ and Tony ‘Mister Stark’ when he got flustered.

“Peter!” Morgan Stark gave him no other warning before she threw herself at him. 

Peter hugged her back. “Hey, Morgan.”

Tony and Pepper watched the kids interact with a smile. Morgan considered Peter her adoptive big brother.

Ashildr left them to it and wandered back to her stool behind the counter. She needed to sit and rest; being on her feet all day wasn’t an option any longer. She rubbed her temple where a headache nagged at her. 

“How are you, Hilda?” Stephen Strange appeared at her side as though he’d teleported there. Maybe he had. He tapped his forehead. “Is it causing you any more problems?”

Ashildr shook her head. It had been Stephen who had worked out that the device had been damaged by the Infinity stones when she's used them to kill Thanos and his armies. “Tony ran more tests recently. It’s not poisoning me. It’s just not working to heal me anymore.”

“You’re ageing faster than expected,” Stephen noted.

“My body is playing catch-up,” Ashildr said. “Or at least that’s what the Doctor believes.”

“Is he…”

“Not here,” Ashildr said. 

If it was Morgan’s graduation, she knew the Doctor would have made the effort to visit, but he wasn’t interested in the comings and goings of superheroes, even those adopted into the Stark family.

“When was the last time you saw him?” asked Stephen.

It had been a while. 

River visited with Morgan on her birthday; Ashildr figured the Doctor was getting used to River taking a lot of bathroom breaks during their night at Darillium. Amy and Rory had been at Pepper and Tony’s tenth wedding anniversary thanks to River, but everybody had kept them in the dark as to their relationship with the Starks. It had been the last time anyone had seen the Ponds and Ashildr figured that they’d disappeared to the past soon after attending the party.

Ashildr looked at him. “Is he causing problems?”

“He always causes problems,” Stephen countered, “he’s just very good at solving them too.”

“Tidal waves,” Ashildr said. “Sometimes he creates tidal waves.” She rubbed at her head thoughtfully. Those words sounded very familiar. Maybe she’d heard them somewhere before.

“Hilda?”

“I’m doing OK,” Ashildr said. “You’ve been gone a while.”

“Different dimensions are maddening,” Stephen quipped.

“It’s easy to get lost when you have too much space or time,” Ashildr said, thinking back in her own life, all the billions of years she didn’t remember except in the feeling of emptiness, of loneliness. Human memory was a weird and strange thing. Since the Mire device had stopped working, she’d been remembering more; dreams came to her of lives lived. Her lovers. Her children.

Stephen nodded. “You’re not wrong. I was glad to make it home.”

“A home is a precious thing,” Ashildr murmured. “I thought I wouldn’t ever leave my village.”

“And here you are,” Stephen toasted her with his tea, “saving the universe from Thanos.”

“The Doctor saved me for a reason,” Ashildr said.

“I still don’t understand why I never saw it,” Stephen complained.

Ashildr smiled. “Time hiccups.”

Stephen made a humming sound, the cloak floating about him. “Congratulations on the party. It’s an excellent cake.”

“He deserves it,” Ashildr said. “And Tony wanted to go all out.”

“Does Stark know another way?” joked Stephen.

Ashildr laughed. “Potentially not.”

“Mister Stark!”

Ashildr and Stephen looked towards the cry, the smiles dropping from their faces. That sounded panicked and upset not gleeful and excited.

Ashildr’s mouth dropped open in horror.

Tony stood leaning against the wall, his hand at his chest. His skin tone was almost grey. He slid down the wall.

“Tony!” Pepper hurried to him, crouching beside him.

Stephen darted across the room, Ashildr followed him. She was unsure what she could do but she wanted to be there.

Morgan tried to get to her Dad as Stephen examined him and Ashildr caught her. James Rhodes gave her an approving nod, moving to help Tony.

“Just wait, honey,” Ashildr said firmly, putting an arm around her. 

Peter hurried to the other side of Morgan and Morgan latched onto him.

“Is my Dad going to be OK?” asked Morgan tentatively.

Ashildr couldn’t lie to her. “I don’t know.”

Stephen sighed. “Pepper, I’m sorry, he’s almost gone. He’s…his heart has given out, there was just too much damage…”

Pepper gave a cry, a wounded horrifying cry. She cupped Tony’s face in her hands. “Tony…”

Stephen stepped away. Rhodes looked devastated.

“Pep,” Tony lifted a hand weakly and she caught hold of it. He placed it against his heart. 

Pepper shook her head. “Tony.”

“Mom?” Morgan’s plaintive cry had Pepper turning her head to look at her daughter.

Something flickered in Pepper’s eyes. She turned back to Tony with determination. 

“You’re not leaving us,” Pepper said firmly. “Not yet.” Her hands began to glow with amber energy. 

“Pepper…” Tony gasped as she stroked a hand through his hair, cupped his cheek. “No…that’s for you, for…”

“And I’m giving it to you, like my mother gave it to my father,” Pepper said quietly, “because she would let the universe burn for him and I would let it burn for you.”

And she kissed him, pouring the regenerative energy from her body into his.

Tony glowed brightly.

They all turned away for a second and when the light faded. 

Tony and Pepper were slumped against the wall, hugging each other, but unconscious. 

“They’re breathing,” Stephen confirmed. “What did she do?”

“Regenerated Tony’s physical body so he would live,” Ashildr said, “and she gave up her ability to do it for herself.” She frowned. “I think she’ll just need rest now.”

“Let’s get them into a bedroom,” Rhodey declared. 

Ashildr led them to the bedroom Pepper and Tony always occupied. She tucked them and settled Morgan in a chair by their side.

“Your Mom saved your Dad; they’re both going to be fine,” Ashildr told her.

“Of course she did,” Morgan said matter-of-factly, “she’s brilliant.”

**_2010_ **

Tony Stark filled up every room he walked into and the otherwise empty café was no exception. He was impeccably dressed; tie in a Windsor knot, starched striped tie, shiny cufflinks. 

Ashildr regarded him with the fond look of an aunt who remembered a baby crawling across the floor in his nappy. “Tony Stark.”

“Hi,” Tony smiled at her. The insincere and polite smile that he offered the public every day. “I’m meeting my…girlfriend here?”

“Is that a question or a statement?” asked Ashildr, amused.

A sheepish expression flitted across his face. “Statement,” he shot back, “definitely a statement.” 

“Take a seat,” Ashildr said. “Do you want tea or coffee?”

“Coffee’s good,” Tony replied as he undid the button on his jacket and slid into a chair by the window. By coincidence he’d chosen Anthony’s favourite table.

Ashildr served him a fresh mug of coffee. “Anything to eat? We make a mean chocolate cake.”

Tony shook his head. “Thanks, I’ll stick with the coffee.”

“Pepper prefers the vanilla cake,” Ashildr told him with a wink.

Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

She walked back to the counter and she wasn’t surprised when he followed her. 

“You know Pepper?” asked Tony, curiosity bright in his eyes.

“And I know you,” Ashildr told him briskly, “Maria used to bring you when she and Ana came for afternoon tea.”

Tony’s eyes widened. He briefly looked around as though examining the place with that information in mind and shook his head. “I don’t remember it at all.” He looked at her and cocked his head. “You couldn’t have been born then.”

“I’m older than I look,” Ashildr teased. 

“Tony!” Pepper barrelled through the door sending the bell ringing. “You’re early.”

“It’s a date,” Tony said.

“Yes, but you’re never early for a date,” Pepper tossed her very expensive designer coat onto a chair and walked over to kiss him hello.

Tony returned the chaste kiss and grasped her hand in a gentle grip. “Well, this is _you_.”

Pepper smiled softly, her face beaming with happiness.

Ashildr was almost nauseated by the sweetness of it all. She cleared her throat. “Hello, Pepper. It’s good to see you.”

“Aunt Hilda!” Pepper dived around the counter to hug her. “It’s so good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you,” Ashildr said. 

“Aunt Hilda?” Tony looked completely befuddled. “She’s your Aunt Hilda?”

Pepper nodded. “Isn’t she brilliant?”

“She’s lovely,” Tony agreed, “I was just imagining someone…older?”

“She’s older than she looks,” quipped Pepper with a conspiratorial grin at Ashildr.

“I said the same thing,” Ashildr said dryly.

“She really did,” Tony confirmed.

“I wanted to come over and tell you before the papers get hold of it that Tony and I are…well,” Pepper blushed.

“Together?” Ashildr smiled at her warmly. “I guessed as much.” She leaned in. “Plus he called you his girlfriend.”

Pepper smiled at Tony again. “I wanted him to meet you.” She waved a hand. “I mean, I know you knew him when he was young, but now.”

“It’s good to meet him again,” Ashildr conceded. “Especially with all that business about the Expo in the papers.”

Tony winced. “Yeah, that was a bit of a disaster.”

Pepper patted Ashildr’s hands. “Tony and Rhodey managed to save the day.” She smiled proudly. “They’re going to give them a medal.”

“I didn’t do it for the medal,” Tony protested. He turned to Ashildr. “Not that I’m going to turn it down if they give me one because…”

“Because it’s good leverage for the future,” Ashildr completed. 

Pepper rolled her eyes at the both of them. “By the way, Coulson rang. Apparently Fury wants to see you in some warehouse down by the docks later today.”

“Really?” Tony frowned. “Did he say why?”

Pepper shook her head. “I think you should tell him no.”

Tony regarded her with surprise. “Why?”

“They put a spy in our company!” Pepper said, a hint of her anger glinting in her eyes. “And they had a cure for your illness…”

“A temporary measure…” Tony interjected, his hand tapping on the arc reactor in his chest.

“…and figured out that the real cure was somewhere in your father’s things which they kept from you!” Pepper finished. “You could have died!”

Ashildr stared at Tony. “Is that true?”

“Kind of,” Tony allowed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as though to prevent himself tapping on his arc reactor again. “I had some metal poisoning because of the reactor core, but I don’t think they knew for certain that Dad’s things held an answer only that they were hoping that they did.”

Pepper frowned. “They still should have told you about it sooner.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Maybe.”

“No, maybe about it,” Pepper said. “And don’t get me started on Agent Romanov!” She huffed. “I can’t believe I didn’t twig it was the Black Widow!”

“Wait, what?” Tony stared at her open-mouthed.

Pepper bit her lip. “That’s kind of why I asked you here. I need to tell you something before we…before we go any further.”

“You’re a SHIELD agent?” guessed Tony.

“Former,” Pepper sighed. “It was literally another life.” She glanced at Ashildr who gave her an encouraging nod. “I was born Anthony Brian Williams in 1963, although I was adopted in 1946.”

Tony stared at her.

“My biological father is an alien Time Lord called the Doctor,” Pepper continued, “and my mother is an archaeologist from the future. She left me as a baby to be raised by my grandparents who were both human. I lived a life as Anthony until eight years ago.” She swallowed hard. “I served as a SHIELD agent until I was killed in an ambush by my fellow agents. Thanks to my genetics, I regenerated into…me. Pepper.”

Tony continued to stare at her.

“Tony?” prompted Pepper anxiously.

Ashildr glared at the billionaire. If he didn’t…

“You were really a _SHIELD agent_?” Tony blurted out.

“Tony!” Pepper snapped, exasperation drowning the single word.

Ashildr cleared her throat. “Is that what bothers you most?”

Tony looked at her as though surprised to find her still present. “Uh, yes?”

“You don’t mind that I was a man?” Pepper asked quietly. “That I’m not entirely human?”

“Honestly, Pep,” Tony said, “the latter explains a lot about how scarily efficient you are…”

Ashildr joined Pepper in rolling her eyes at him.

“…and the former…” he shrugged, “it doesn’t bother me. I mean, I did a lot of experimenting back in the day, and it’s _you_. That’s all that matters.”

Ashildr gave him an approving nod even though his attention was all on Pepper. 

Pepper smiled at him, happiness dancing back across her face.

Tony swept an arm towards the table he’d abandoned. “Pep, may I escort you to our table?”

Pepper grinned and stepped back out, taking Tony’s offered arm to be walked back to the table.

Ashildr followed them with a tea-tray and set out a pot of tea for Pepper and a single slice of vanilla cake with two forks. She left them to their date with a smile.

**_1970_ **

Ashildr took one look at Howard Stark’s face and flipped the sign to closed. She ushered him into a chair, organised a coffee pot and returned to the table with it and a slice of chocolate cake.

She slid into the opposite chair with a large mug of tea which proclaimed her as an Awesome Aunt.

Howard ate half the cake before he lowered his fork and looked at her. “Time travel is real, isn’t it?” He waved his fork at her. “I mean, I read your file and Peggy gave me the Cliff notes so I know time travel is real.” He peered towards the door to the control room.

“You’re not allowed in the back,” Ashildr said mildly. 

“Don’t worry,” Howard said, gesturing with the fork, “I haven’t forgotten that you shot me the last time I tried.”

“I did warn you,” Ashildr noted without any remorse. “It was just a flesh wound.”

“In my ass!” proclaimed Howard. “At least when Clara shot me on that mission in Cairo, she shot me in the leg.”

“I have better aim,” Ashildr said, “I know for a fact that she was aiming for your butt.”

Howard snorted. He scooped up the last of his chocolate cake. He fidgeted with the fork.

“Why ask me about time travel?” asked Ashildr, sipping her tea. She figured she knew why but she needed Howard to tell her.

He blew out a breath. “I think I met my kid yesterday.” 

Ashildr lifted an eyebrow. “I take it you don’t mean that your baby was born?” 

She absolutely adored Maria. Howard’s wife was a sweetheart and smart as a whip. Maria loved the café and was a regular when the couple were in New York.

Howard shook his head. “He…he introduced himself as _Howard Potts_.”

“Original,” Ashildr noted dryly.

“What the hell kind of name is Potts?” asked Howard. He reached for the coffee and drank half a cup. “And he had this beard? I have no idea why he thinks a beard like that is a good idea.”

Ashildr smiled at his bewilderment. “Some might say the same of your moustache.”

Howard glared at her. “My moustache is stylish!”

“It’s not as bad as a fez,” Ashildr allowed. 

Howard looked at her askance. “Don’t tell me my kid wears a fez?!”

“I was speaking of a friend of mine,” Ashildr waved a hand at him. “Is that all you got from the experience? That his made-up name was pants and you don’t approve of his facial hair?”

Howard glared at her and she looked back at him unrepentantly. “I learned that he can’t lie worth a hill of beans and that he’s a soft touch. He thanked me and then he hugged me!”

“How awful,” Ashildr said, layering the sarcasm heavily enough that Howard flinched. “Your son appreciates and loves you; how terrible!”

Howard got up and paced. “He’ll be eaten alive by the vultures if he isn’t strong enough!” He waved his hand at the street. “It’s not just the suits in the business world, it’s SHIELD and the Hill and…” he slumped back into his chair. “How do I protect him from all that?”

Ashildr sighed. “I really don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Howard raised an eyebrow at her sceptically.

Ashildr considered the consequences and surrendered the information. “He’ll tell Congress that they’re ass-clowns trying to steal his property and they can’t have it.”

“He did?” Howard broke into a smile. 

“He did,” she confirmed.

“That’s my boy!” Howard crowed.

Ashildr let him wallow in pride and focused on drinking her tea.

Howard reached for his abandoned coffee. “He said his Dad did the best he could.” His gaze drifted sightlessly back to his encounter. “It didn’t sound like he hated me?”

“You were worrying a moment ago that he loved you,” Ashildr said exasperated.

Howard sighed. “I didn’t have the best relationship with my old man and I just…I don’t want to screw up with my kid.”

“Then don’t screw up,” Ashildr told him bluntly.

Howard folded his arms across his chest and pouted. “I don’t know how to be a Dad.”

“You need to talk to Rory,” Ashildr advised him.

“Williams?” Howard gave a slow nod. “He did a good job; his kid Anthony’s a pistol. He broke records in SHIELD training.” He frowned. “You know Carter’s ball and chain refuses to tell me anything? I called him about my kid and he wouldn’t even tell me the kid’s name.”

Ashildr smiled into her cup. Steve Rogers had ended up stuck in the past too, but of his own volition. He’d turned up at Peggy’s doorstep in Washington D.C. and hadn’t left. She knew the first time he’d tried to change the things, he’d had a visit from an irate Ancient One and hadn’t attempted it again.

Howard got to his feet and threw down enough cash to pay for a dozen cakes. “Just tell me one more thing, we’re not calling the kid Elmonzo, right?”

“No, you’re not,” Ashildr confirmed with a laugh. 

Howard grinned at her and headed for the door. He stopped suddenly and turned to her wide-eyed and panicked. “He said he had a daughter! Goddammit, I’m a grandfather! But I’m not even a father yet!”

Ashildr rolled her eyes. “Talk to Rory and try to avoid Amy shooting you in the ass.”

Howard pointed a finger at her and left. 

Ashildr shook her head. She had a feeling she knew why Howard had decided to call his son Anthony; he’d wanted to be reminded to be as good a Dad as Rory. 

She wondered if he’d started to call him Tony because he’d realised that he’d failed.

**_2019_ **

Ashildr put the coffee down on the table and patted Tony’s arm gently to get his attention.

The billionaire genius glanced up at her from the holographic tablet he was working on, an almost bewildered expression on his face as though he’d completely forgotten where he was. 

“Coffee,” Ashildr pointed at the cup.

“You are an angel,” Tony murmured and reached out to drink it all in one go.

Ashildr rolled her eyes and refilled his cup. “Don’t tell Pepper.”

“She’ll kill us both,” Tony agreed cheerfully. He tapped his tablet and hummed under his breath again at the design of the oceanic cleaner he was designing. He was lost to his work within the blink of an eye.

Ashildr left him to it, wandering back over to the counter. It was good that he was getting back to work. It had been difficult for him to regain his health after almost wasting to death on a trapped spaceship.

She knew the TARDIS had tried to find him with deep space scans and would have gone for him in a heartbeat, but it had been the Doctor who had found him and Nebula in the end and brought them home.

Nebula had decided to remain at the Compound with Rocket; they were rebuilding the Guardians’ ship which the Doctor had towed to Earth.

Pepper had brought Tony to the café as soon as he’d been well enough to move out of its infirmary. They’d been living there ever since.

Ashildr didn’t mind the company. The neighbourhood was desolate in the wake of the blip that had removed so many of them from the Earth. Many families had been torn asunder; the lucky ones had been blipped together or, like Pepper and Tony, survived together.

Pepper waddled through the control room door in an oversized shirt and leggings. She leaned against the counter and regarded her husband with an affectionate smile. “He’s drinking coffee again, isn’t he?”

Ashildr hummed and admitted nothing.

“You know the doctor told him to take it easy,” Pepper remonstrated gently. “His organs were badly damaged.”

“He’s recovering, Pepper,” Ashildr assured her. “How was your nap?”

“It was good,” Pepper’s hand strayed to her very prominent baby bump. She rubbed the small of her back and grimaced. “I still have back pain though.”

“How long have you had back pain?” asked Ashildr.

“It kind of started this morning,” Pepper said. 

Ashildr frowned. “Are you sure you’re not having contractions?”

“I think I would know if I was having contractions,” Pepper said with a laugh.

Ashildr hummed again. “Maybe the TARDIS should run a scan just in case.”

Pepper laughed and made to walk over to Tony. She’d gotten two steps when she stopped suddenly and hunched over, fluid rushing down her legs to puddle on the floor.

“Oh my God!” Pepper said.

“Oh my God!” Tony was at her side immediately. “Pep? Pep, you’re leaking!”

“I’m not leaking, Tony!” Pepper growled. “I’m having a baby!”

“Right,” Tony fumbled with his phone but got it out and he pressed a speed dial, “calling Happy. He’s got the go bags already in the car. He’ll be here in a minute we’ll get you to the hospital!”

River burst in from the control room, dressed again in a beautiful evening gown, although her hair was down. She definitely hadn’t been in the TARDIS that morning. “Pepper?”

“Mum,” Pepper smiled at the sight of her. “I’m having the baby!”

“I know,” River displayed her phone, “the TARDIS and JARVIS both sent me a message.” She put her arm around Pepper. “Do you want to sit down or…”

“Stand,” Pepper leaned on a nearby table and grimaced. “Ow.”

Ashildr went to get Pepper some fresh leggings. She hurried back and almost froze at the sight of another TARDIS materialising just outside the café.

River’s head snapped over to it. “Is that…”

The Doctor hurried out, grey hair flying. “I got an alert!” He stopped short at the sight of River. “You’re here!”

“Well, of course, I’m here!” River shot back. “She’s having a baby!”

“Now?!” The Doctor looked at Pepper askance. “Why are you having the baby now?”

“Because I am,” Pepper said. She clutched at Tony. “I think the baby’s coming!”

Tony grimaced from her other side. “OK, screw this, I’ll get a suit and fly you to the hospital.”

Pepper shook her head. “I need to get on the floor!”

Ashildr went to get blankets and organise the items Rory had needed. She made her way back into the café. 

Tony sat behind Pepper, she leaned against his chest. River was holding her hand. Her leggings were off and the Doctor was examining her.

“Yes, that’s a baby,” the Doctor confirmed. 

“Really?” River scolded him. “’That’s a baby?’”

“I’m doing the best I can!” The Doctor proclaimed, his accent shifting more firmly to Scottish with his panic. “I’m really not this kind of doctor!”

Pepper groaned. “Will you both please shut up?”

The next few minutes blinked by as Pepper strained to bring a baby into the world. Ashildr remembered Anthony’s birth as the Doctor held up the squirmy and crying infant. 

“It’s a girl!” The Doctor said. He almost reverently handed her to Pepper. 

“Oh God, Tony,” Pepper murmured, “look what we did!”

“She’s beautiful,” Tony had tears in his eyes as he kissed Pepper and stroked the tiny fingers on his daughter who reached out and clutched at him. “She’s just like her mother.”

It wasn’t long before the EMTs Tony had called arrived. Pepper and her daughter were bundled up and shipped out to the local hospital to get checked out.

Ashildr watched as the Doctor and River stood together watching their family leave.

“She’s going to be amazing,” River said.

“I can’t believe they’re calling her Morgan,” the Doctor said grumpily. “Susan, that’s a name.”

“Maybe next time. Besides, I like Morgan,” River declared, “she reminds me of you.”

The Doctor harrumphed and looked at her, his gaze sharpening. “I remember that outfit.”

River lifted her eyebrows. “Spoilers.”

The Doctor looked as though he was about to argue but subsided. His expression softened into unmistakable love. “Yes,” he murmured, “spoilers.” He sighed. “I should get back before I’m missed. I need to check on a vault and N…my assistant worries.”

River kissed him. “Goodbye, sweetie.”

“Goodbye, River,” the Doctor smiled sadly. He nodded at Ashildr and left the café. 

A minute later, the police box in front of the window disappeared.

River sighed heavily, her gaze on the spot where the Doctor’s TARDIS had stood. “We’re on Darillium.”

“Bathroom break?” joked Ashildr.

“Twenty-four years is a long time,” River smiled, but it was bittersweet and edged with pain. “A girl has to freshen up occasionally.”

“You haven’t told him yet, have you?” Ashildr surmised.

River shook her head. “I always thought…” she sighed. “I love him, so utterly and completely. I would have seen stars burn and universes die rather than lose him.” She shook her head. “I didn’t realise he felt the same way about me.”

“But now you do,” Ashildr said.

River nodded. “Now I do,” she brushed off her gown, “when I go back, I’ll tell him. He loves her, doesn’t he? Pepper. He loves our daughter very much.”

Ashildr nodded.

“Right then,” River said. She tapped her watch and disappeared.

**_2044_ **

When Ashildr woke, she knew it was time. 

One last day.

Pepper wandered in with a breakfast tray. She set it down by the bedside table. “Would you like me to help you?”

“No, thank you, Anthony,” Ashildr said absently. “I’ll sort myself out. I think I’m going to sit in the café today.”

“I’ll keep the closed sign up,” Pepper confirmed.

The café had been closed for two years. Ashildr had forgotten that.

“You’re so good to me, Anthony,” Ashildr said.

Pepper smiled at her. “You’re family, Hilda.” She patted her hand and left her to dress.

Ashildr rubbed her forehead tiredly. She caught sight of her reflection in the dresser mirror and wondered again at how much she’d aged. It felt like there was more than the physical years that should have lined her face after the Mire device stopped working; instead it felt like there were the billions she’d actually lived crawling over her skin. Her hair was almost white. 

She got up, had her breakfast and dressed simply; comfortable leggings, a black tunic top, a comfortable old grey cardigan. She wandered through to the control room.

She stroked the console as the TARDIS greeted her with a mournful toll of a far away bell. “You’ll know when and where to go, TARDIS.”

Tony appeared by her side. “May I escort your Ladyship to the café.”

Ashildr slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and let him lead her into the café. He settled her in her favourite chair by the window. 

“We’ll just be in the back if you need us,” Tony promised.

Morgan placed a mug of tea on the table. “Unless you’d like some company?”

“I’m fine, Morgan,” Ashildr said. “I’ll just sit here…watch the world go by.”

She blinked.

The sky had darkened and the stars were out. The lights were on but dimmed to a low amber colour which filled the café in a warm glow.

The Doctor sat in the chair opposite. His grey hair was even messier than usual, although cut short. “Hello, Ashildr.”

“The TARDIS called you,” Ashildr said. 

“JARVIS actually,” the Doctor said. “Morgan asked him to call me.”

“She’s a good girl,” Ashildr said. “ _Your granddaughter_.”

“Yes,” the Doctor said, voice thick with emotion. “My granddaughter.”

Ashildr let her gaze drift around the café. “It was never meant to be mine.” 

“No,” the Doctor agreed.

“But it’s been home for me,” Ashildr continued. “One careful owner unlike you.”

“I’m careful!” The Doctor protested with a splutter.

“Really?” Ashildr countered. “Broken navigation array? Frozen chameleon circuits?”

“She’s never minded,” the Doctor muttered.

“No,” Ashildr agreed, “your TARDIS fell in love with you the moment you stole her, and you with her.”

There was a hum from the control room. It sounded through the café.

“That’s what all your companions never understood,” Ashildr looked at him thoughtfully, “except for Amy and Rory. But then they were with you the only time that you and she spoke.”

The Doctor remained silent, a slight tensing of his jaw the only sign he’d heard her.

“And, of course, River isn’t your companion, she’s your wife,” Ashildr stated. “She understands your relationship with the TARDIS better than anyone; she is a child of the TARDIS.”

The Doctor sighed, exasperation heavy in the huff of breath. “You talk about her as though she was still alive.”

“Isn’t she?” Ashildr said. “Here in the TARDIS,” she waved a hand weakly, “everyone lives.” She looked at him. “It’s why you prefer to live in the box; why it’s your home.” She pinned him with a look. “You don’t like endings.”

“Then why am I here?” asked the Doctor.

“I’m not entirely convinced you are,” Ashildr said. 

The Doctor reached across the table and took her hand momentarily. It disconcerted her. She looked up at him as he withdrew back to the other side of the table.

“I thought you might appreciate a friend,” the Doctor said.

Ashildr gave a chuckle. “You don’t consider me a friend.”

“Don’t I? Enemies are not the problem,” he pointed at her, “you told me that once.”

“I’m surprised you remember,” Ashildr said.

“I remember more than I did after I lost my memory,” the Doctor admitted, “I remember all the details but what she looked like, what she sounded like.” He looked at her. “I know what she said, I know what she did because I saw the consequences of her actions, I responded to her words. There is an echo of her in the spaces in-between.”

“You’ll never forgive me for it, will you?” asked Ashildr almost idly.

“No,” the Doctor said honestly. “You set a trap for me and used Clara to lure me in.”

“She was your greatest weakness apart from River and I wasn’t going to be able to trap her,” Ashildr noted. 

“You don’t deny you used her,” the Doctor replied.

Ashildr shook her head. “But it wasn’t my fault she died.”

“You’ve said that before too,” the Doctor muttered. 

“You know she chose her own path,” Ashildr stated. Sadness filled her as the memory of the raven filled her head. “But I admit it took me a long time to accept that and to forgive myself for setting in motion the events which led her to that choice.”

The Doctor raised one bushy eyebrow. “Is that your confession, Ashildr?”

“You set in motion a tidal wave,” Ashildr said. “When will you forgive yourself for that?”

“I don’t think I ever will,” the Doctor admitted. “I chose this face for a reason, but I should have been more careful when I saved you, Ashildr.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“You should get back to guarding that vault,” Ashildr said. “Nardole will work out you’ve taken the TARDIS.”

“He hasn’t yet,” the Doctor proclaimed.

Ashildr watched though as he got to his feet. 

“I really think Missy wants to change this time,” the Doctor murmured. “Or maybe I just want my friend back.”

“Friends are the ones you need to watch,” commented Ashildr.

“I think I just told you that,” the Doctor said. 

Ashildr smiled. “Why do you think Missy sent the Impossible Girl, _the girl born to save you_ to you, Doctor? That isn’t the act of an enemy; it’s the act of a friend.”

The Doctor stilled.

There was a beat of silence as heavy as a drum.

“You said Missy sent her because she and I together were the Hybrid,” the Doctor said.

“You and Clara Oswald created tidal waves,” Ashildr said dryly. “One psychopath per TARDIS, isn’t that River’s rule? It’s a good rule.”

“A very good rule,” the Doctor conceded.

“And you and I know you’ve always known the truth about the Hybrid,” Ashildr continued tiredly. 

“We have?”

Ashildr smiled at him. “Some truths you hide from yourself.” She rubbed her forehead. “You should go. Death is always sad.”

“And it will always be beautiful,” the Doctor concluded. “You taught me that.”

She blinked.

The woman who had once been Anthony Williams held her hand. Behind her, Tony and Morgan Stark stood arms wrapped around each other. In the doorway of the control room, Ashildr imagined a younger River stood with Amy and Rory, maybe with _their_ Doctor. 

The family she’d made in the last life she’d chosen to live. 

Ashildr glanced out of the window. Across the street Clara stood watching by a battered old telephone box, saying goodbye. 

Ashildr closed her eyes. 

It was finally time. 

fin.


End file.
